Restart Deal Life
by Shyjoker
Summary: Inspired by the music of 'Restart Button' with Gumi to be the singer. Naegi suddenly feel sad, and made one forbidden wish. He restarts all his time, starting from childhood to teenhood! Will he able to change all the Fate? BTW should I made a one-shot or series? Okay, I've made the short Prolog! I accept your request for the continue! Re-writing
1. One-Shot

**Name : Restart Deal Life**

**Summary : Inspired by the music of 'Restart Button' with Gumi to be the singer. Naegi suddenly feel sad, and made one forbidden wish. He restarts all his time, starting from childhood to teenhood! Will he able to change all the Fate? BTW should I made a one-shot or series? Please vote by Review, I was slightly trauma using the Polls**

Naegi Makoto the SHSL Hope, resting on his room. Thinking deeply about the past. Frustrated after the what happening at the project.

It was bothering him, it truly was..

Even he was able to save 6 Student from Enoshima insanity and greed for Despair..

He wasn't able save the others, he knew it not always be his fault..

But.., Maizono died because her own greed, Ikusaba died because of her Sisterly love, Kuwata died because it was an accident, Chihiro died because he take the wrong timing, Oowada died because he was at the fault and responsible, Ishimaru died because he was been set up, Yamada died because been manipulated, Celestia died because her own greed as well like Maizono but.., for money while Maizono went for her Idol friends and lastly there was the dearest friend that had the brave heart.., no because of despair.. Ogami.

Naegi firstly thought it was a Warrior sacrifice.., but he was wrong after done few thinking. A true Warrior never done a suicide even by forced or not. A true Warrior should die by trying hard, not by suicide.

When Naegi thinking about it.., funny he want to say it at that time even it was too late.

"Why..? Even its already in the past but why did I..?" Naegi muttered.

Regret. He was regretting, thinking that he wasn't trying hard enough to save them, convincing, support their backs, be a cheerleader or something like that anything..! Anything that would stop them! Them from killing, Naegi grip his hand hard. He regret it, especially at the Monomono machine he found a red button.

The same one like the one Enoshima dying gift, when he pressed it he realized!

It was a memory, memory from the past of 2 years in Hope Peak.

Naegi finally remembered them all, like helping and finally received a trust from Fukawa, losing a bet from Celes, hearing out Ogami confession about Ken, hearing out Oowada love for dogs, playing ball with Kuwata, being scolded by Ishimaru and many things like.

When Maizono take him and the others to her concert in VIP, Kirigiri talking with him about family, eating donuts together at Ashahinas birthday, Chihiro teach him and Ishimaru about technology, able made Togami befriends and blend in with the others even his cold personality still in, the time when Celestia say her secrets, Yamada teach him manga and stuff (but Ishimaru join in and scold him many hours because he was showing something ecchi), Hagakure promotion and may crazy, heart-warming, fun, tears and many things in the past 2 years.

Funny thing is.., he was rarely talking with the twins. Maybe.., because they were always a lone wolf or a lone bear..

Just, If Naegi able to realize about the lone wolf they playing were actually a plot for the Worlds End.

Truly, mostly it was his fault. He fired a triggered from the first murder.

Why he was so stupid enough to lend his room to Maizono.

Why he was so stupid?

Why he couldn't think twice?

Why didn't he talk again with Maizono before giving his room?

A regret that he will never forget, from that day on..

"Haha.., hahahaha..! WHY I'M EVEN REGRETING THIS RIGHT NOW?! WHY NOW?!" He cried.

A wish, one wish with his 'hope' that time could be reversed. He wished that he could go back, changing every single thing. Even before Enoshima fall for her hope for Despair. He wish that would happen..

But it just a stupid wish wasn't it? Naegi decide take a deep sleep, pretend this was never happen, one question.., why did he feel suddenly so sad about it? Usually he had the strong, brave and positive heart. Why now did he felt grief?

Was it because the Project went chaos?

He was now understand how Kirigiri feel seeing her Father bones inside a gift box from Enoshima.

"_If that was your wish, maybe I should made this game.._" said a voice. "_The game were you Restart your life, maybe before 4 years. No, no, no, that's too little. Ah, yes.. How about.. I Restart your life again, right after your birth, whadya say?_" ask the voice.

"_But, if all went well.., great. But.., then again there is a rule one or two, 1. No telling people about your real self whatever they believed or not, 2. Do anything as you please but, warning if you get killed your life will Restart again, whatever you like it or not,_"

Naegi heard it. He heard it all, thinking this as a dream. He answers it. One person, one word, and one feeling.

"Yes,"

One answer of his change his life

"_Heheh, you said. Don't regret this after something went wrong,_"

Naegi open his eyes, he feel strange. No really strange, it feel weird usually Ashahina or Kirigiri or Hagakure wake him up. Strange, not to mention this room looked strange. Strange indeed, so strange he feels familiar with it. "Is.., this.. My old room?" He wondered. He yelped not only the room, his voice went smaller like a child nor an infant.

Naegi tried to stand up. It's true his height even more smaller than usual!

He then heard a clicking sound from a door. Naegi panic, "_Don't tell I've been kidnapped by the Despair people?!_" He thought in panic. But no, he was wrong. Truly was wrong.

It's not the Despair survivor, not his friends or enemy's, but..

"Dad?"

"Ah, Makoto! Honey, your son is awake~ is amazing this one he done it by him alone!" Naegi Father exclaim in a happy voice.

Naegi that was now an 5 year old child. Confused, he went along with it. He walk out with his 'Father' of his. He saw 4 year old Komaru crying because she wet herself, "Komaru you still alive!" Naegi cried and ran to her. Happy to see her.

"Eh, wha di yu mean Oni-chan? Hic," She sniffles.

"Oh, Naegi what are you talking about did you had a nightmare sweetie?" Naegi Mother asks with a smiled. "Strange why did you talk like an adult just now?"

Naegi still confused, "U.., um.., its nothing!" Before the Mother asks again..

"Okay, Naegi take a bath you had a first school day at the Kindergarten," The Father says.

Naegi nodded and take a quick bath.

(After a while)

Naegi already in his kindergarten uniform as well Komaru. The walk out together with their Father, Naegi still couldn't believe it. "_Maybe it's just a dream, there is no way I return to my old time!_" He thought. It couldn't be its impossible to come back in time! "We here!"

Naegi looked up. The Kindergarten name was.., **Komyo**.

"WELCOME NEW KIDS!"

Naegi frowned, he felt strange all the sudden. "Mr. Naegi you just in time!" A woman called, its looked like she was the teacher at the same time looked familiar. Naegi remember her name even its already long time but he still remember it well, "Miss. Yasuhiro!" He yelled in surprise. "Oh, look this must be Naegi-chan. Did you Father and Mommy talk about me? Did they even say I'm beautiful?" She joked.

"Yeah, Daddy said that you were a narc- Hmph!" Komaru mouth been closed by Mr. Naegi.

"I take that as a no, no offense from me," She said. "Oh, wait till you meet my little girl~"

"Oh, you mean her? Right, we just talk about you but your daughter a little exception since you didn't tell me Yasuhiro," Mr. Naegi says.

"Oh, don't worry she's nice truly ehehehe~" She giggled.

Before Mr. Naegi take a step for leaving Komaru hugged the leg of his. "No, I don't wanna leave from you!" She cried. Mr. Naegi sigh he really understand about children.

"Now, now Komaru-chan and Makoto-chan listen here," He said softly. "I know the both of you can do anything, but not always be the Parents should helping their kids too much. They'll be spoiled in the older days, now Mom and Dad loves you two. So, be nice okay?" The last thing from his words made Naegi cried. Why? Why did Junko like Despair?

"Now, now don't cry as well Naegi. I'll get you two at 1 okay?" His Father says and left. Leaving them with Mrs. Yasuhiro. "Now.., SHALL WE START?!" She shrieked and take the siblings like a sack. Komaru scream in fear.

"_Is this the main reason why I couldn't remember about the Kindergarten days..,_" Naegi thought. Then He and Komaru were taken in a different classes, Komaru keep yelling she dont want to get sapperated from him. Naegi just waved his hand.

"Hello there little Makoto-chan~" chirped someone. Naegi looked in surprise, the person who called him was Kirigiri?! "Ah, now you were here." She looked to the other kids. Naegi shock and he was sure he was getting a heart attack.

There was Maizono, Kuwata, Fukawa, Oowada, Taeko, Ishimaru, Komeda, Hinata, Mahiru, Tsukimi, and the Despair twins! "_AND HOW IN THE WORLD I DID NOT REMEMBER MY DAYS AT THIS PLACE!?_" Naegi thought his memory been refreshed right now.

How in the world he couldn't remember about his friends from kindergarten days?

But, maybe is normal that people forgotten about their childhood days since they were concentrated to the future.

"Now, everyone you all should introduced yourself~" The woman cheered. "Wait.., one, two, three, four, five, six, seven…, where's my little angel?"

"She at the garden reading mam," Ishimaru says pointing the glass door.

"_If Kirigiri there, then this woman is.. her Mother.._" Naegi thought. Sad remembering that Kirigiri's mother died because of depressed.

"Kyouko-chan~, come here dear. You should meet your friends," Mrs. Kirigiri called opening the sliding glass door.

The little girl looked to her back and standing, walking to her mother with a thick book. A Novel.

"Now everone introduced yourself," Mrs. Kirigiri said softly.

"Me, me!" Kuwata yelled and jumping.

"Okay, you first little flame," Mrs. Kirigiri chuckled.

"Kuwata Leon! The Future Baseball player!" Kuwata said with a proud smile.

"What? No one asks ya dream stupid," Oowada snorted.

"What did you said?! How about you stupid!" Kuwata pointed his finger at Oowada.

"Bleh, Oowada Mondo no need to replay should I?" Oowada says. Kuwata glared at the taller boy.

Before Mrs. Kirigiri intruded, Ishimaru went first before her. "Friends please no fighting," He yelled.

"What?" Oowada stared at the boy.

"Yeah, listen him. No fighting!" Mahiru joined.

Naegi sigh, he really wonder allot why did he not remember about this? No, maybe he did remember but he didn't think about it. "Booo~, for the stupid one boo~" Junko boos.

"Now, now everyone no arguing and NO fighting," Mrs. Kirigiri says glaring at the two trouble makers.

Oowada and Kuwata shivered and flinch at her glared.

"Okay. Lets try again from Leon-chan," Mrs. Kirigiri clapped.

"Kuwata Leon," Kuwata says with a loud tone.

"Oowada Mondo," Oowada continued.

"Ishimaru Kiyotaka!" Ishimaru yelled.

"Mahiru Koizumi," Mahiru says.

"Maizono Sayaka,"

"Komeada Nagito,"

"T-Taeko Yasuhiro!"

"F-F-Fukawa T-Touko!"

"Hajime Hinata..,"

"Tsu-Tsukimi M-Mikan,"

"Enoshima Junko-tan!"

".., Ikusaba.., Ikusaba Mukuro.."

"..," Only Kirigiri and Naegi went quiet. Naegi couldn't know what to say, how come half the people he knew were meet again in the future. Is this what they called Fate?

"Now, now.. Kyouko-chan~, Makoto-chan say your name," Mrs. Kirigiri remind.

"Kirigiri Kyouko.."

"Naegi Makoto.." Naegi frowned while a small clap cheered by Mrs. Kirigiri.

Then Mrs. Kirigiri said she suddenly had an urgent business and telling the kids to play nice to each other. Naegi gave a blank stare to her feet. "_Strange, I couldn't feel this is a dream was it real? Or not?_"

Suddenly his back was hit weakly by someone. "Hey, Naegi right? Wanna play ball?" Kuwata offer he was holding a ball and a plastic stick. Naegi slightly surprise but he were able to overcome that. He can take this a making out Kuwata promise before his death. "Okay!" Naegi cheered. Maybe he need some rest.

Strange all of them was so real. But Naegi just thinking, maybe he was to tired. He was really need rest. He was really having fun with them. He was having until his Father came at 1 as promise. Komaru was really happy aswell.

"Now, lookie here where's the sad face from this mornin'?" Mr. Naegi sneered. He walk there not by his own, but with Mrs. Naegi as well.

"Mama!" Komaru cheered hugging her.

"Now, how class doing?" Mrs. Naegi asks rubbing her daughters back.

".., It was.., Its was fun!" Naegi exclaim. Fun indeed, he was able to reunite with small friends of his even it was dream..

"Good for you!" Mrs. Naegi smilled, patting the son head.

(Night)

"Strange, the time flow also feels real.. Nah, maybe it's just my imagination..!" He says to himself. Then he went to a deep sleep. Strange this is a dream right? Why a dreamer is sleeping inside a dream? Oh, well guess its normal.., maybe..

*KRIIIIIIING!*

"Naegi.., Naegi~. Naegi~ wake up son, wake up!"

Naegi open his eyes and found his Father patting his head.

"Eh..?"

"Its time to school boy," The Father smiled softly.

"Eh..? Eh? EEEEEEEH?! SO ITS NOT A DREAM?!" Naegi yelled.

"A dream? Hahaha.. Naegi did you had a Nightmare or something son?"

**(At Kindergarten)**

"Hey, Naegs wanna play ball?" Kuwata offer, but Naegi didn't answer he was spacing out.

"Naegs? Hello, Earth to Naegs? Makoto~?.." Still no answer.

Because Kuwata getting more impatient he slightly take the loud way. "NAEGI MAKOTO ARE YOU THERE?!" Kuwata yelled at the ears.

"Huwaaaah! Oh its just you Kuwata-san.." Naegi says.

"Man, still calling people that?" Kuwata sigh.

"Calling people what?" Naegi asks.

"Kuwata-san, Oowada-san, Ishimaru-san, Mahiru-san, Kirigiri-san and many more couldn't you call them by the first name or something is boring you know!" Kuwata yelled. "Eh, but.."

"No, Kuwata-kun!" Ishimaru intruded. It made Kuwata and Naegi jolted in surprise.

"You don't have the right to order people around to calling people names they had they own right!" Ishimaru exclaim. Fukawa and Mahiru clapped at Ishimaru statement.

"Yeah, but.. I mean its way to boring. I mean he keep using '–san' allot like he was an adult or something," Kuwata defend.

"Ah.., maybe you were right Kuwat- I mean Leon-san.." Naegi smiled.

"Ah, okay Makoto-san~ Wanna play ball again?" Kuwata offer.

"Eh, you two keep playin ball? Isnt that boring?" Oowada says.

"Cih, better than nothing stupid!" Kuwata growled.

"A-ah! Please no fighting!" Tsukimi yelped.

"No way I aint forgiving this guy he pissing me of!" Kuwata yelled point his bat to Oowada.

"Ya, wanna fight skinny boy?" Oowada glared sharply.

"Stop, fighting.." Kirigiri said in a cold tone like her Mother did yesterday.

"Eeep!" Kuwata yelped.

"Ergh!" Oowada flinch.

Everyone sure on one thing, Kirigiri and her Mother is the scariest when angry.

Naegi smiled in guiltiness.

Is this really happening? Is it true what the voice said about getting back in time?

Naegi frowned.

"Naegi..? Is there something wrong?" Maizono asks worriedly.

"Ah.., well is.."

"Well you should tell us. Because we are your friends now!" Ishimaru exclaim.

"Sheesh, you should stop with those exclaiming things of yours!" Oowada protest.

"Well.., um,"

"Tell us Naegi! Tell us!"

"If you couldn't say it then its okay," Komeda said softly.

"Uum..! Uh, well these days I had weird dreams allot," Naegi start his story. He gulped. "_But, if all went well.., great. But.., then again there is a rule one or two, 1. No telling people about your real self whatever they believed or not, 2. Do anything as you please but, warning if you get killed your life will Restart again, whatever you like it or not,_"

"_..1. No telling people about your real self whatever they believed or not,"_

That part of the rules or threat what making Naegi worried mostly. But if he said a dream it wouldn't be a problem right?

"Well, I keep having these dream about I became a teen.."

"I walk out to a school and I saw you guys were there, well not all of you.."

Naegi explain all them about the school but he improvised it. Like; He change death into disappear.

Firstly, Naegi says he became a teen and walk to a school, then he lose councious. Then he met the gang not all of them and a strange bear. Maizono called disappear, then Junko (Who was actually Ikusaba), Kuwata join them. After that the next day, a person called Fujisaki disappear, Oowada joined her (he wanted to say a 'He', but worried about the 1st rule). Then next day Ishimaru gone, with a person named Yamada and its revealed a person named Celestia (who is actually Taeko) is the one who responsible for their disappearing. Then there was a girl named Oogami that looked like a man with pure muscle disappear on her own.

Lastly.., the person who made them all disappear was the true Enoshima Junko. The Junko they met firstly is actually Ikusaba.

"That's all I could think of.." Naegi sigh.

"Eh, so I'm the bad guy? Why was it?" Enoshima asks in disbelief.

"I don't know, I couldn't understand what their saying but.."

".., NO WORRIES! ITS JUST A DREAM NAEGI, ITS JUST A DREAM!" Ishimaru exclaim at the top at his lungs.

"B-but it's so real.., I couldn't difference its true or not," Naegi lied. "_No, it did happen in the future. Your future,_" Naegi thought.

"..," Everyone couldn't think what to say again. But then..,

"Then how about, we change it by now?" Hinata asks.

"Eh," Everyone confused what Hinata says.

"No, I mean we could change the Future right? Since the future is still really long," Hinata continued.

"Ah, you right why I didn't think of that?" Mahiru exclaim.

"Okay, what should we do?" Maizono asks.

"Well, lets start changing Junko-san," Hinata pointed his finger to Enoshima. (Everyone called her Junko since its more easier than calling her family name)

"Eh, why me?!" Enoshima protest. Ikusaba defend her little sister and glared to everyone in case one of them want to hurt her.

"Well, because Naegi says that you were responsible," Hinata explain. "So what do you wanna do? Bullied her?" Oowada sarcastically asks.

"No, bullying will make it worse," Kirigiri says.

"_Eh, now I'm confused! Isn't these started talking like an adult?!_" Naegi thought.

"No, how about we befriends?" Fukawa asks with a smile.

"Eh..?" Everyone again confused.

"H-how we making something that we can remember each other?"

"That's.., that's.. THAT'S A GREAT IDEA FUKAWA-SAN!" Ishimaru exclaim.

"Em, y-you guys can call me Touko.." Fukawa says shyly.

Everyone started to agreeing. Mahiru suggest they say it to the other classes or the teacher. Naegi silently smile, he hope this will work. Even someday the plan will fail, then he can restart it again.

And thus his journey to change the future begin..

**And CUT!**

**Alright, I said it didn't I? I said about making this as a oneshot! Beside this is the first time I've made one for entire life! Woohoo~ go figure! Anyway how about a review or P.M? I slightly did NOT want TO USE POLLS again.., I'm worried that I should pressed or click that I should do.. And forget what I said. Anyway should I made this as a one-shot or a series. I also had other Ideas like;**

**1\. After the Saving : The story how the student went through their life in the 'IF' Universe**

**2\. Super Despaired Destiny IF : The story IF despair never struck to this world**

**And that's all FOLKS!**

**Review or P.M you decide!**


	2. Prolog

**Yay! I had support even just a little...**

**Any so, I'm so excited!**

**START!**

**Shall we Play?**

**Prologue :**

**The Strange Soul**

* * *

"Tick tock, tick tock. The clock keep singing non-stop until it's power died." A boy with a white hair sing, and flying. "Tick, tock, tick, tock.., every second is the special thing," His short hair with long bangs were flowing by the wind, his blue crystal eyes staring at the moon. "Tick, tock, tick, tock.."

His light brown slender body covered by a white _chiton_ (and old historian clothing) and a brown gladiator shoes. "Tick, tock, tick, tock, the boy who had hope now starting to fallen to despair,"

"Falling, falling.."

"And keep falling, by the come he's already fallen completely.."

"The Despair vs. Hope World War II, will begin again,"

"Great~, this is terrible even I am a bad guy but still I'm really interest about doing something good, but what to do~?"

"Ah, yes. I am a ghost and also had the powers to control time, God wouldn't mind if I do this then I talk with him!"

"**Makoto.., Naegi,**"

* * *

**CUT! Okay, this is just A prolog, Okay?**

**OMG, I'M SO HAPPY THAT PEOPLE ENJOYING MY ONE-SHOT! Literally I made my first time one-shot on that!**

**Anyway Trivia for my Originals~!**

**Alka Dragomir : His hair is silveric white short, his front bangs swept side to side and long side bangs had a silver ornament like Kukuri from K, blue (right) and yellow (left) eyes, light brown skin. He wearing a with **_**chiton**_** silver ornaments, brown gladiator shoes and white and silver spiral bracelet.**

**Author :"Well, your thy bad and I hate you for haunting me,"**

**Alka :"Well, I am the only OC that had many free time you know,"**

**Author :"Okay, after this I'm learning how to summon Gungnir,"**

**Alka :"Ha! Like you would!"**

**Author :"Anyway, forget that and..! THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!"**


	3. A Forbidden Wish

**Chapter 00 :**

**A forbidden Wish**

* * *

Naegi resting on his bed, thinking about the failed project. He wondered why did it happen. He was regret it, even he give a positive thought and word why did he even regretted now? "Hey, if this is a dream wake me up.." He says softly. Tears running down to his side of his face, he couldn't understand why did he cry?

Junko is already gone and Despair start to disappear from the World. But yet, he's starting fall to despair. Why now? Not the years back? Why now? If he started fallen like Junko, then he make another kill game and another innocents soul were flying over to the sky.

Naegi worried that he need rest to end his despair. But he couldn't find a replacement..

Togami would do, but his cold attitude couldn't worsen the team. Even he started to soften, but still..

Kirigiri still cold and still scared the people a little, but could be nicer if she able talk warmly.

Fukawa still too loyal to Togami, even he choose her but, she keep asking Togami what to do then.., it's the same making Togami the replacements.

Ashahina could be, but her heart still not strong enough to give out hope.., even theres the memory about Sakura dying wish, still he couldn't take the risk.

Hagakure too laid back, easy going but also a scaredy cat.., but about being smart.. Is the team main problem.

Well, somehow Togami and Kirigiri are the good replacement but.., they still not good enough. The way the communicate tp the people still really cold. There is no way Naegi would risk that.

But there still from the Island project even many went comatose but the survivor just only 5 of them but still..

Souda is the same as Hagakure, a scaredy cat now is start to brave buts still couldn't control his emotions.

Kuzuryu he still need more time since he was a hot headed teen (Adult).

Sonia could be, but she's to hyper over something sometime.

Oowari? No, he doubt her for the most even she looks like Oogami.

Theres Hinata, but he declined to accept it. He chooses to stay at the island.

That curse of so called Hope Peak ended up being the place for Enoshima Junko plant her seeds of despair. Even the Queen of Despair died by her own hands.., why did it feel so wrong?

"_Despair of today, despair of tomorrow, NOTHING WILL STOP ME!_" She says in screaming with joy, before she met her demise. After, they got out they need to survive and able to do it. Even the world crumble to pieces, but he was lucky once again that he was able to meet his younger sister. Crying with joy.

But.., why did he feel it?

Hope?

Hope for..

Despair..

"_Makoto Naegi, do you had a wish?_" A voice called.

".., what?" Naegi says softly and a low tone.

"_Do you had a wish?_" The mysterious voice asks again.

".., Couldn't tell, heh," Naegi chuckled softly.

"_Do you wish for a replay of time?_"

Replay of time? Was it something get back to past again?

"Maybe.., I want to Restart from childhood to stop Enoshima Junko to love despair, I have have to..!" He exclaim.

Then Naegi sigh. He thinking it was himself that started to hallucinate.

He decides to take a sleep.

"_Now, now, Naegi.. Know this, every words is a prayers,_"

"_This is your wish then I granted for you,_"

"_Looks like I'm using this,_"

"_Restart Death,_"

"_Now then.._

"_Shall we play (now)?_"

* * *

**Okay, the first Chapter of this Fic finally up! Should we start from the Kindergarten again? Or Elementary one? Remember Naegi did said he wanted to stop Junko from Childhood choose! Through PM or Review, I really literally would love NOT to use Polls! Since I had a huge accident! And please don't ask!**

**Right choose Kindergarten or Elementary?**


	4. Newer version Prologue

**(A)PROLOGUE(A)**

**The boy whose hopes had finally fallen**

"Hey, hey~" A boy who had white hair disturbed me and my precious laptop. He carves a smile on his cheeky face to me, who was busy and trying to write a story. I rolled my eyes without looking behind me since his reflection already shows on my screen. He then places his hands on my shoulders chuckling like the villain he was.

"You know what I want, do you Author?" Well, looks like I got a little foiled on the situation being all dark and dramatic. It's a good thing that I'm sitting on a chair that can spin 360 degree, and I then scratch my sudden itchy hair and face the boy. "So this is about the Life Restart Button project I'm making?" His lips grow wider and I hope it won't be end up like some homicidal murder smile.

But then again it won't happen in near or far future. "Yeah, yeah and yeah. Get that button out here to that guy and I don't want you doing it without any deal you bastard. Get what I'm sayin'?" Still having the innocent go lucky smile he nods, and flew out from this room, literally.

Yeeesh, that guy always wants something happening despite the time has not come yet. But then again, I don't deserve saying said words. Since I'm also a lunatic, especially making some crazy storyline with an unknown ending plot. The craziness keeps piling up, though it's pretty interesting that my pawns are always ordering me around me. They treat me, their leader, as some lackey or worker, but the least I could be grateful to them about is that they didn't treat me like some form of trash.

Anyway, Alka is gone. Right now I should send him despair, so this story would go on and get the happy ending! I love those since I'm a naïve person (or maybe child) but anyway, raising myself from the chair, I went to a drawer that was rather far and opened it. The insides a pretty damn mess since being a tidy person wasn't my character.

But luckily the mess wasn't too bad, so I was able to find this small black orb. While holding it, pain suddenly emerges, heat and not to mention my cry was stuffed in my throat. I drop the marble down to floor. "Yikes, I forgot that this thing can't be hold in empty hands!" I scold myself for being forgetful.

Using my oversize sleeve to grab the glass marble, this should be enough for him. Then again, the tale about his origin of the first taste of despair wasn't planned correctly yet. But yet, a sudden strike from the orb and his missing "hope" should be enough to make this story going on. Biting my left thumb with fang while staring the said item, I close my eyes to imagine the plot and ending.

Blinking, biting and thinking is the current state of activity I hold. The dear thumb stops feeling the pain as my fangs start to poke my soft tongue. Again it got replace by my inside cheeks, now here is my new question to myself.

What was I doing again?

I'm young yet going senile with this imperfect memorizing. What was it I was just doing back then? But then my eyes darts to the orb inside the palm sleeve. "…Better get Alka back here to send this to Naegi…" Muttering the useless plan, my legs dragged me out from the room.

Oh, what to do...

Oh, what should I do…

Yep, writing all this world is my only choice then.

* * *

_"Despair of tomorrow…_

_YOU WON'T ESCAPE FROM IT!"_

"Dad, is there something wrong?" The inherited violet eyes stares at me in confusion. I blinked and realized that I was crying from shock.

"Huwah!" My back hits the marble floor, hard. I heard the small innocent voice yelling in worry. "Dad! Are you okay?!" Ignoring the worry he had towards me, my eyes were on a daze, staring to the blinding ceiling.

What is this feeling?

"DAD?!" The final cry was included with a small young face. The final strike pulls me back to reality. "O-oh! Kiyotaka!" I then fished my body back up as he pulls himself away from me to avoid bumping one to another. "S-sorry about that, dad was spacing out." I smiled awkwardly to see him.

The short brown hair that was cleanly brushed, but yet still had the slight of spikes. His small round innocent face and eyes of his mother were looking at me as if I was a stranger to him, "…Are you okay? You're acting strange right now…" I chuckled lightly at him, either that. Should I start questioning myself why did I laugh?

Is it for hiding my strange feeling about today or was it, just I wanted too…?

"Dad…You're strange as uncle Komeada again…" Kiyotaka Naegi just compares me with a certain problem ex-student from Hope Peaks about fifteen years ago. I just cringed at his thought about just now, but I cant help but just sigh about it.

"Please don't say that to me again Kiyotaka, it is rude to say it to an adult and not to mention your father." I named him based on a hardworking and amazing friend, even the truth he was a little stern and loud but the reality, he might be an amazing prefect.

_Someday..._

Caressing his head with met his soft hair and my hand he give me confusion. Then suddenly I stand up and walk away from him, quickly. "Dad where are you going?" I glanced up to the clock that was on the door. 07:38

"Kiyotaka, please go to sleep when it was eight P.M." I ordered him.

"What are you doing then?" The ten-year-old shot me back with his words. At first it was quiet since my thought was in blanked state. Then finally I answer him, "Going to sleep."

Strange, strange, strange, and strange. Four times I just chanted the word of strange in my head, as my mind felt to darken and heavier. I felt my heartbeat starts to get faster and heavier, as if… I was dying. Then a shard of memories of dear in the killing game just now breaks.

"_Hello I'm Maizono Sayaka, nice too meet you!_" I broke the promise about going to take her out from that accursed place. How did I miss the fact about her cries was a plead…?

"Makoto, what are you doing?" Flicked by the voice, I'm return to the reality facing my wife Kyouko. My eyes just widely glance to hers. "Oh, n-nothing patricianly just nothing…" It was a lie, the truth is my head just started to feel drowsy and…crazier?

She just stared at me and knew something was wrong, my daughter Sayaka Naegi was sleeping on her hold. "Is that so..? Is Kiyotaka in his room?" She asked me again, but I was deep in thought.

Memories keep piling up, that accursed old times. "Makoto!" Finally, she snaps.

"Oh! Oh, so sorry about that Kyouko, I was just... Just now I was..."

"...Please get some rest, today you don't look good today..." She takes her deep breath. "Let's take some time out okay? I'll be at the kids room so you can be alone for it," Before I say anything to her, she give me a gesture to stop. "Just for today dear, just for today..." She kissed my cheek and went into Kiyo's and Sayaka's room.

_Sayaka..._

_Mukuro..._

_Leon..._

_Chihiro..._

_Mondo..._

_Kiyotaka..._

_Hifumi..._

_Celestia..._

_Sakura..._

_..._

_Junko..._

What with this feeling, in my chest?

_"Do you wished to change history?"_

A strange voice lurks to me, but I ignored it. Thinking it was just my imagination, I decide to get into my room to get some rest. Tomorrow is pretty important morning and Byakuya wouldn't be liking this if lateness occurred.

Good night.

* * *

**Yep, this is bit confusing for you all right?**

**Yeah-yeah I pretty understand it. But too busy dealing with SYOCs and personal thing, but I'm not regretting it. Not a bit.**

**Anyway, be patience with time and the slacking me. Eventually this would be worked out, I think?**

**Anyway, I'm saying thanks to FHP and PandaPonda for the helps and will be in their care.**

**Ciao! Ciao!**


	5. Surreal Silver Teapot

Everything is black. As I should known this as a dreamless night, but... Somehow I was lucid as waking up in a real world. Which this world. Actually a dream. Blinking and pinching myself, only getting myself hurt with it. "What is this world?" Asking myself lowly. _"Hahaha..."_ while suddenly a strange toned chuckle was cracking out. Turning my heels to the back and another to the front, only to find there was nobody here and there. What's going on?

"Are you afraid?" The same voice asked. I stopped being frantic and moving. "As you thought my lively chuckle remind you that bear?" Well, if you're asking me. No. It's not even close, pretty much very far from *his* childish laughs. "Oh, nonono. I am not that bear you know." I... actually can tell. "Not even close. I am more far-far-far and more far charming than that bear." Well, other than you're being narcissistic at this point. Maybe you are slightly similar, a bit.

"I heard that, your mind." I froze. D-did he really meant it? About reading my mind? _'I'm an esper.'_ Suddenly I reminded by that scene, when *we* secondly timed got introduced *again* at that school. Geez, of all time. Being all nostalgic in this kind of place is the last thing what it's in my mind.

"Now, now, bean sprout." B-bean sprout?! It's been years since I got called like that! "Anyway, this is a little bit hard if your sight were all blank and skeleton with no eye socket!" T-that's a grotesque joke...! Somehow, it slightly remind me of that *bear* but further all, the so called headmaster jokes would be more darker than this or is it just me. Who might gotten used with these strange death related jokes?

"Ehem. I can read your mind bean sprout, I suggest you hold your witty comments to your other self since listening to them is very-VERY boring and annoying." So he REALLY is reading my mind.

"Of COURSE I am! What else did I do? Operate your brain out and analyzing it with some witty computer!? Not a fat chance! But if you had the death wish and will, I wouldn't mind. Go take a step of backwards about 15 times!" ...I rather not.

"...So you're not going to show yourself?" I asked him to change of topic. Other than that, the hopes of getting my brain out is not happening. Really, please don't.

"Ah..." He suddenly made a relieve. "So you're begging for mercy then?" Well, maybe I guess?

"You're asking back, means a no huh?" You can read my mind right? Sorry, if that wasn't what you're hoping for...

"It's fine. But anyway, can I asked you a question?" I nod my head down.

"Can you tell me, is this world actually a dream or is it actually real?" I blinked and think.

Well, the fact I can feel pain in this dark black world. Maybe, it's real? But it's too surreal for a reality. The fact I can stand on an empty space like flying is another impossible thing. Yet, I felt so lucid and awake. If this is a dreamless night, the next few minutes Kyouko would wake me up and tells me than it was more than 7 AM and would make me very extremely late for today's work. Making this a dream. But...

In the other. Like I've said, all my head is clear and working. Like if I was awake and... very lucid about this world is actually real...

Maybe, I should answer a yes?

Or... a no?

"Take your time, you got yourself a millennium." I can't tell if that was a sarcasm or he was being serious. Because his tone remains neutral. Also, this strange gut feeling bothering me to think those thoughts. I can't tell why, but it really bothers me for many unknown reasons.

"So is it a yes, bean-sprout?" He asked rather pressed and forceful this time.

Well, if this was a dream. Maybe I should played in it too.

"Yes."

But his reply says otherwise, "You're doubting this aren't you? Well, I can't blame you. I mean who would believe this ***shady blank hall of world of no records is a reality***? Not me, not you and nobody. Well, to end this chitty chit-chat that had no good for nothing meaning might as well ends. Right here." Suddenly a floor or lavender glass came up, shocking me. "Now." Then some patch of white walls with strange markings on them locking me in.

"And another now."

*THUMP!*

A young boy with really light brown skin like chocolate milk appeared right in front of me, his silvery white hair had some sort of clips on his lower side bangs, both of his eyes were dual colored and very strange combinations, purple on his right and yellow in left, a sneaky grin was pulled while he dusting his white white... dress? Also he also wore another silvery white bracelets on his arms and brown gladiator shoes. His build rather skinny, but his height and figure still shows that he was clearly a male.

"Alright, Naegi Makoto the ex-SHSL Good Luck or to be frank, average luckster." He mocked. That's a rude first impression, but it is rather true. But I really didn't trust my luck skill so much. Since... well, knowing my life before it is... rather complicated to speak about it...

"Anyway, let's get into business shall we?" With a snap of his fingers, suddenly I got fall into a white seat as well he is. With table landed on on our legs, also few silver wears landed on it and after those magical appearances he grab the silver mirrored large tea pot and offered me; "Do you perhaps a tea person or coffee Mr. Naegi Makoto?"

Well, between tea and coffees. Maybe it's best for dark espresso, since this is a dream.


	6. Never judge a look

After choosing what to drink, I then asked him a very important question. "Who are you?" I sip my oolong, which rather awkward since the items we were using were western instead or oriental furniture. But it never bothered him, or me because when saying my order. The teapot was filled with warm oolong that was never been cooked right from the start. Well, this is a dream alright. It's not so surprising, really.

While munching on a dark blue macaroon he gasp, after swallowed it. "Oh! How rude of me! I didn't had the chance to introduced myself didn't I?" He then cleared his throat. "It's Alka. Alka Dragomir. Also for your info, this 'dress' it's called chiton and it was from the age of greek long ago. **Very long ago**." I gulped when he said that, he sounds rather unhappy. Very unhappy. Despite his smiles shows otherwise.

"Anyway, I hear you cries at previous night or current night since this is the dream you're having right now is nighttime."

I just made a dry laugh at him, but he just made this strange sneer. Somehow it felt like he was going to kill me or something.

"Right. So all of this isn't real, despite it feels real..." I told while drinking my tea. "This is nice." I raised a brow in amusement, then again. I forgot the fact this world just my inside imaginations.

"Well, let's get into the real of the real busy body. Naegi, do you wanted the world to restart?" He asked me right to my face.

If I take a sip when he said that, I might choked. "Um, what was...?"

"I just said about, reset the world time. From day one, when you going to the kindergarten for instance." He twirls a golden fork into a large caramel pudding.

I pulled a crooked smile at him. He was playing his food by cutting them abstractly, which is something a relief from his strange behavior from start. Remind me of Ishimaru when he Chihiro and Oowada- Wait. Sorry, wrong memory. I just remembering about those trio making a small friendly quarrel at lunch, when we were still... When the world still... In peace. Normal and average, the days before...

"Where cut the chase, do you wanted it or not? Because I really-really wanted you to say yes. But if you say a no, then we leave you alone. What do you say?" He started to dice the pudding and put them into his cup. I grimaced, did he trying to make a bubble tea? If so, it really not working in that kind of way. The jelly should be firm and round. Then again, it wouldn't work if the drink was warm. It would melt the snack because consuming it.

"Well, why do you want to restart the world?" I asked him back. His face was really desperate for it, well not that desperate. Something like, a puppy wanting a snack from it's owner? Alka may looked like one, but definitely not Maltese for him. Mondo will not approve.

"Ehem, I'm a chihuahua type. Though I prefer a Doberman but my lady not really accept that idea." He spoke which strike me into a guilt.

He claims, "No problem. It's not offensive to me. But what would is you broke a promise and deal and didn't pay your debt." Then he casually adds, "If you done that three rules of mine then you would go through an Iron maiden for hours~" No thanks. Once I was inside of it I might be dead instantly, though if I was an immortal then probably gone through those deadly pain that would not think about it. Not even a inch dream for it too.

"Who would wanted it? If you're a heavy masochist maybe right now I put you in there." Hahaha, I relieve that I wasn't...

"Right, Alka about the restart of the world? If you can make into real... Wouldn't be made you a God?" I told.

Alka didn't answered, instead he made a stoned face. It was silence between us despite the earlier conversation that went well so much. "I am not a God or anything that was similar as that 'One' if I was, right this conversation is not even exist and the fact my and the lady can restart the world of yours is something we can do. Only WE can do, all four of us." He muttered with a tone that keeps darken as he speaks.

"Well?" He asked me with a dejected look on his face.

"...Well, if I had too then, might take a yes then." Then his face brighten as if he found got something from the monomachine.

"Alright!" He jumps to stand on his chair, I thought he was more behaved but now I take it back. "Let's the show on the road!"

**_-World Reset.-_**


End file.
